bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Presas Rift
|image= |conflict= |date=After Reikon Kyuuban Civil War |place= |result=Tactical Coven Pyrrhic Victory Psychological Presas Victory *Near Genocide of the Presas |side1=Fushi Coven |side2=Wolf Rain |commanders1=Katsumi Scarlet |commanders2=The Alpha |forces1=Reikon Kyuuban Forces *Thirteen Dracula *Dark Council *Majority of Reikon Kyuuban *Majority of Elders *Loyalist Presas |forces2=Wolf Rain Forces *Majority of Presas *Dozens of Human/Quincy Sympathizers |casual1=Minor |casual2=Alpha, Beta, Gamma, 97% of Presas }} between the Moon Children turned Reikon Kyuuban against Presas. Brothers against Brothers. Sisters against Sisters! While we showed our worth and superiority, they didn't have it, and thus, ordered genocide. Our ancestors were then "defeated", hunted down...driven off... and cast out to the farthest reaches of the World!|Romulus Fane}} The , alternatively referred to as the Moon Children Conflict and the Wolf Rebellion was a short conflict that began shortly after the conclusion of the Blood War, and ended months later, when the Leadership of the Presas were practically wiped out by the Judge of the Thirteen Dracula, Jiangshi. In response to the insubordination, betrayal, and subsequent defeat of the Presas Leadership, the Dark Council and Jiangshi marked all the Presas (loyalist or not) for retributional extermination, an undertaking that was largely successful. The Presas that managed to survive, fled from the dominion of the Reikon Kyuuban, hiding from their former allies until they could rise to challenge them once again. History Origins Conflict Combatants Fushi Coven Wolf Rain Key Coven Figures Katsumi Scarlet Key Rain Figures Alpha Beta Prior to the purge itself, the current Beta at the time was known as Madra Allta (lit. Mad Dog), head of offensive operations within Wolf Rain under the service of the Reikon. Her division was given the most leniency in due part to her skill to lead them to victory during the Blood War. A violent, and wanton woman, Madra was always one to start fights amongst her brothers and sisters, but always ready to take the responsibility afterwards. A dangerous brawler, Madra held immense power, second only to the Alpha himself. Who in which, kept her rebellious nature in check. Fearless, Madra fought proudly in the Blood War as a mere pup, skilled but young, fighting with a fervor few other Moon Children would ever see. It wasn't until Madra was left alone on the battlefield did her true powers shine, revealing her true form, she fought against armies by herself: emerging from a bloody womb, the ever present victor from the large scale battles. As time went on, she excelled past her position, and took on the role of right hand to the Alpha. When racial prejudice was forming between the Vampires and Wolves, she and Gamma were the first to actually point to the real problem behind it all. The bloodied monarch herself: Katsumi Scarlet. Going beyond her position, and forfeiting any hopes at peaceful negotiations with the Thirteen Dracula, she directly slandered the Reikon Queen's name before all of them in a public showing. This slander would ensure the ire of the Dracula, directly from one of the few remaining, the Judge himself. Taken to the battlefield, she and Gamma, gladly allowed the provoked Judge to fall prey to their desires. To fight. With victory, Madra would ensure their superiority over the Dracula, and show that the Vampiric Spirits were wrong... that they too could stand equal, if not above the other children of the moon. In a long battle, the Judge fought both her and compatriot. The battle lasted a long hour, with many scars forming on both party. Even going as far as to release all their power in order to defeat the Dracula, it was proven that the battle was no longer in their favor. As Jiangshi turned the tide, bifucriating her, slashing her right arm into tatters, the engagement was lost, and so too did she prove that tensions were now ever present. And as she collapsed to the floor, defeated, she lived long enough to see her long lasting friend die, and to hear the final words of the Judge himself. These words, forever haunt the Wolf Rain who were present during the battle between Dracula and the Beta/Gamma. Those words, were as follows: "In the end, your blood is the only testimony I need to complete my judgement. Thousands of witnesses here today, see your failure, and they too shall follow you down your path. Your actions, will bring death to your species. Your actions... have lead your entire race to an inevitable end. Well done, Madra Allta, Beta of the Presas... you have achieved all you've hoped, genocide for your entire race." Her legacy would forever be remembered as a victory for the Reikon, and a shattering defeat for the Wolf Rain. However foolish her actions may be, deserving both honor, love, and hate: she and her companion's death lead to the eventual Presas Rift, and revealed the true colors of the rivaling moon children. Gamma Notes Trivia *Not all Presas heeded the call of Wolf Rain, choosing to remain as Loyalists to Katsumi Scarlet, specifically Jean Regendorf and the members of the Bloodhounds. The Loyalists willingly fought against their Presas Brethren but due to Jiangshi's unwillingness to grant asylum, the Loyalists were also forced to flee. When Wolf Rain returned to challenged the newly revitalized Fushi Coven in the 2000s, the Loyalists also made themselves known. However, the Loyalists were not actually allied to the Fushi Coven and the Reikon Kyuuban. Instead, they were only loyal to Katsumi Scarlet. Behind the Scenes Gallery werewolf4.jpg|Beta werewolf1.jpg|Gamma werewolf6.jpg werewolf5.jpg werewolf7.jpg